Baby Blues
by Saruvi
Summary: Tsuzuki promises a soul he will take care of her child, but what does Hisoka think when they find out the child has powers of his own?
1. A Baby in Meifu

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Tatsumi assigned a case to Tsuzuki alone because Hisoka, his partner, was busy catching up on case reports. The case involved taking the soul of a woman with a three year old and no family. The thing that went wrong was Tsuzuki promised the woman he would take care of her son. It was the only way to get her to move on.

When Hisoka found out his partner agreed to take on a three year old, he was livid. He screamed and threw things. How was he supposed to tell his partner and lover he was ready for their relationship to become intimate with a three year old around?

"I thought you were stupid but this just shows you are beyond even that," Hisoka said, holding a bunch of files up in the air so the kid couldn't dirty them with his chocolate coated fingers.

"Hisoka, I thought you loved me?" Tsuzuki said, pouting.

"Then you put him on my desk and feed him chocolate cake?!" Hisoka screeched. God his partner could be such a baka.

"Kids like chocolate. Please help me take care of him Soka, please," Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Fine! It's not like I have a choice anyway since we live together. Tatsumi is going to be angry we have a mortal child up here though," Hisoka said, his eyes widening as the papers the kid had been trying to keep out of the child's hands suddenly flew out of the empath's grasp and hit the floor, scattering everywhere.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes. He knew something had yanked the files out of his grasp, but he dismissed it as there were only three people in the office and the other two hadn't come near enough to grab the files and throw them on the floor.

Bending down, he muttered to himself about bakas and babies as he scooped up the files and straightened up. He glared at his partner and walked out of the office.

"He took that rather well don't you think Rei-chan?" Tsuzuki asked, smiling at the baby.

"Dada!" Rei squealed Tsuzuki picked him up.

"Oh no, not dada, Tsuzuki," Tsuzuki told him.

"Dada! Dada!" Rei screamed in delight as Tsuzuki held him close.

"Oh alright, but I guess this makes Hisoka momma. He's going to love that," Tsuzuki said laughing.

--

"You're joking," Watari said.

"I'm not joking. He has the kid in our office and I think that baby has some sort of powers. I swear he was the one that made those files fall," Hisoka said.

"Tatsumi will be angry when he hears about this," Watari said.

"Hears about what?" Tatsumi said just as Tsuzuki walked into the lab carrying Rei.

"Dada! Want cake!" Rei squealed.

"What's a baby doing up here?" Tatsumi asked.

"No cake for you until you get checked out Rei-chan," Tsuzuki said. Rei frowned and looked at Watari's desk.

"Ask Tsuzuki, it's an interesting story," Hisoka said sarcastically. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and Tsuzuki frowned. Watari laughed but stopped when a beaker went flying and hit the wall.

"Told you so," Hisoka said.

The four of them looked down at the baby boy held in Tsuzuki's arms.


	2. Not the Mommy

"I promised his mother I would take care of him Tatsumi," Tsuzuki whined.

"I know that Tsuzuki, but Meifu is no place for a baby. Especially one with powers," Tatsumi said, rubbing his forehead to try to keep the headache that was forming at bay.

"Actually, Tatsumi Sir, I think since the baby has powers he's safer up here with us than down there with well, with regular people," Hisoka chimed in.

He was going on experience here since his parents had treated him badly when they'd found out about his empathy. He didn't want Rei to have to go through anything like he had. And even if he didn't want to take care of a baby, he didn't want the alternative to happen.

"Soka-chan, you do care about him!" Tsuzuki squealed in delight and threw his arms around his younger partner.

"Don't call me that baka and get off me!" Hisoka shouted.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and tried to focus on the point he was trying to make, but he failed and ended up yelling at the two shinigami to get the hell out of his office now or he'd dock their pay.

--

"I wonder why Tatsumi is so upset with us," Tsuzuki, clueless as ever, asked.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and asked, "You really need to ask that question?"

"What's that mean?" Tsuzuki whined.

"Not even bothering to discuss bringing a three year old up here with him first has him upset with you," Hisoka told his partner.

"Soka, I did what I thought was best at the time. She wouldn't go until I promised. I think she understood her baby would be safer with us," Tsuzuki said.

"I know that you did what you thought was right, but next time, you gotta think these things through. Meifu isn't the place for a baby Tsu," Hisoka told him.

"I know. But he's so adorable. And we can't have kids and well I just thought, you know, that he could be our son," Tsuzuki said in a rush.

"Our son? You want kids with me? I can't even sleep with you without a nightmare and you want kids with me? You really are a baka," Hisoka replied.

"I thought you loved me," Tsuzuki said, a pout forming on his lips.

"I do love you. But there's things we need to get worked out before thinking about kids," Hisoka snapped.

"Hisoka, I thought you were ready for intimacy. And I know we can't have kids the normal way and I know we should have discussed this first but it's not as though anything bad has happened because of Rei-chan being up here," Tsuzuki said.

Sometimes, he didn't understand his partner. He was younger than he was. Had a very bad childhood and been through some horrible experiences because of Muraki, but it was as though something made Hisoka want to be unhappy.

"That's not true," Hisoka said suddenly. "I do want to be happy. I'm just always going to look this way and what is a baby going to think of two men as his parents?"

"You have a problem with me and you both being men?" Tsuzuki asked, tilting his head. He'd never even given it a second thought. He'd loved Hisoka since the moment he'd seen him.

"No that's not what I mean," Hisoka sighed, "I'm not the mommy! Okay? I'm not going to be called mommy if we get to keep him, got it?"

"What do you mean if?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Enma might not appreciate having a mortal child growing up in Meifu you know. Tatsumi is also dreading that conversation," Hisoka told him walking towards Watari's lab.

"Oh right," Tsuzuki said, following.

--

"You two couldn't have come at a worse time. Your baby is telekinetic," Watari told them as they walked into his lab amidst flying beakers.

"Rei-chan! Daddy's here!" Tsuzuki said happily holding out his arms for the baby sitting on the floor of the lab watching a hooting 003 flying around spinning lab equipment. The baby went willingly into the man's arms.

"Telekinetic? He can move things with his mind?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah and that's not all. I think he might be telepathic too which means he could have some empathy as well. He's very gifted. You should be proud," Watari said.

"I know you're thinking I should be a proud mommy but I'm not the mommy!" Hisoka screeched.

"Momma! Momma!" Rei said as he held up his arms to Hisoka.

"I'm not the mommy!" Hisoka said as he took the boy from his partner's arms. Rei suddenly became upset and a chair went flying across the room.

"Soka, maybe you can pretend to be the mommy? So our paychecks aren't docked?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Fine. I'm the mommy," Hisoka said, smiling at the baby who tilted his head to look curiously at the empath. All chairs and beakers came to a sudden stop as Rei screamed the words momma over and over hugging Hisoka and drooling everywhere.


	3. Terazuma Teddy Bear

Enma agreed to allow Tsuzuki and Hisoka to keep Rei in Meifu until they could locate the baby's father. Tsuzuki kept hoping they wouldn't find the father and would be allowed to keep Rei. The days went on and Hisoka found himself echo'ing his partner's thoughts on wanting to keep the baby as well.

But, they knew nothing about him. Why there was no father in the picture. Deciding on doing so detective work, since Enma wouldn't tell them anything and you just knew he knew the details about the baby, Hisoka decided to find out as much about Rei's mother as he could.

The baby's mother's name was Nina Usagi. Hisoka found out she was only twenty four years old but had an illness that claimed her life leaving behind her son Rei. Upon further investigation, Hisoka found out that Nina had been raped and cursed, much like he had been and only one person in the world overlapped a rape with a curse.

"You can't be serious Soka," Tsuzuki said.

"I am serious Tsuzuki. I think Nina was raped by Muraki like I was. Only, she got pregnant. She died like I did," Hisoka said, going over the file he'd put together on Rei's mother.

"You think Rei's father is Muraki? How can you think that? It's just... creepy!" Tsuzuki whined.

"But it fits, so I'm going to have Watari do some tests. I just need a sample of Muraki's blood so he can match Rei's," Hisoka explained.

"Creepy! Do you really think we need to do this? Maybe Enma might tell you that you're wrong?" Tsuzuki said.

"I'm not wrong Tsu. I don't know if the baby is Muraki's though. I just know Nina was raped by that man. Her illness was just like mine. Unexplainable and she wasted away," Hisoka said.

"Okay, but how do we get a sample of his blood?" Tsuzuki asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

He had a feeling what Hisoka was going to say and he really didn't want to have to meet up with that man again. He shivered thinking about their last encounter.

"You alright Tsu?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy!" Tsuzuki said, plastering his normal smile on his face.

--

Hisoka went down to the Tokyo hospital Muraki worked at while Tsuzuki stayed in Meifu to take care of Rei. Tsuzuki was adamant about not giving the baby up if it turned out Muraki was actually the father. God knew what the man would do to him.

"Well, Enma said if we can't find the father, we can keep him," Tsuzuki told Watari.

"But if bon can get a sample of Muraki's dna, and it turns out he's Rei's father, do you think Enma will make you give him up?" Watari asked, handing a cookie to the little boy sitting on Tsuzuki's lap.

"Cookie cookie cookie!" Rei chanted happily slobbering all over his cookie. Watari laughed.

"I sure hope not and I hope Hisoka is alright. I should have gone with him," Tsuzuki said.

"Momma! Want momma!" Rei squealed at the mention of Hisoka's name.

"I'll watch him if you want to go find bon," Watari said.

"Really? Thank you Watari!" Tsuzuki said handing the boy to the scientist.

Rei dropped his cookie and screamed when he saw Tsuzuki walking out of the lab. A window broke the louder the screams became. Terazuma ran into the lab wondering what the heck was going on.

"What is that?" Terazuma said, pointing to Rei.

"It's a baby dork," Tsuzuki replied to his nemesis. Terazuma glared at Tsuzuki as Rei stopped screaming to take in the site of the scruffy ex detective.

"I know it's a baby jerk. I mean why is it here?" Terazuma asked.

"Long story and I don't have time to fill you in. Thanks again Watari for watching him. I'm going to find my partner," Tsuzuki said, ignoring a scowling Terazuma, as he walked out.

Rei was a beautiful child. With pale blonde hair and light gray eyes, he could have passed for Muraki as a baby. He was so beautiful that when Watari passed him to Terazuma, the man transformed into his Shiki and almost dropped the boy.

"Watari!" growled Terazuma, still holding Rei.

"Yes, I know. You're going to kill me. But you should've see the look on your face when you transformed just from holding a baby boy," Watari laughed.

"Teddy bear!" Rei screamed looking up at Terazuma who was now fully transformed into his shiki Kuro. Terazuma growled making Rei giggle when the little boy tugged on his fur.

"Here take him!" Terazuma said passing the baby to Watari and running out of the lab to go find his own partner who could transform him back.

"Yes Teddy bear. We'll have to do that one again sometime Rei-chan," Watari said, laughing as he put Rei down on the floor and walked over to shut the door.


	4. Muraki Knows Nothing

Meanwhile down on Chijou, Tsuzuki caught up with his partner just as Hisoka was walking out of the hospital where Muraki worked.

"Hey Soka, Watari is watching Rei so I thought I would come help you look for Muraki," Tsuzuki said as he ran down the steps in front of the hospital.

"He isn't here. The staff said they haven't seen him in several days," Hisoka said bitterly.

"So how do you suppose we get a sample of his dna?" Tsuzuki asked. They had managed to walk into a park while talking and not watching where they were heading.

Hisoka sighed and sat down on a bench. He needed to clear his head. He laid his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder thinking about what they were doing. He really didn't want to find Muraki but on the other hand, he wanted to find out if the man was Rei's father. And if he was, there was no way in hell that Hisoka was handing that sweet little boy over to that psychopath.

"Let's go get something to eat. You look tired and hungry," Tsuzuki suggested. Hisoka nodded.

--

"What if Enma makes us hand him over?" Tsuzuki asked, stuffing a piece of apple pie in his mouth.

"He won't. At least not over to someone like that freak," Hisoka said, sipping his tea.

"I've always enjoyed the pet names you have for me bouya," a calm voice said from the side of their booth.

"Muraki," Hisoka hissed, glaring as the doctor slipped into the booth next to Tsuzuki.

Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki whimpered and cringed at having Muraki so close to him. His purple eyes begging Hisoka to do something.

"What are you doing here? Your job says they haven't seen you in days," Hisoka said, putting his hand under the table to squeeze Tsuzuki's knee comfortingly.

"Looking for me have you? I'm flattered that you would want to see me so badly, that you would come calling," Muraki said, snickering.

"I did not 'come calling' because I wanted to. You have something I need," Hisoka said.

"What would that be my doll?" Muraki asked.

"I'm not your 'doll'! And I needed to know something about a woman named Nina Usagi who you raped a few years ago," Hisoka shot back.

"Jealous you weren't the only one back then?" Muraki smirked, enjoying this little game.

"How dare you! I don't want anything to do with you! I just need some of your damn blood and that's it!" Hisoka screamed.

Several occupants of the restaurant turned to look at them causing the empath's cheeks to flame crimson. He hated this man. How this man could twist things to appear nice and sensual when they were terrifying and painful.

"My blood?" Muraki asked, narrowing his one visible eye. "Why do you need my blood?" Now Muraki was suspicious and Hisoka could have kicked himself for just blurting it out.

"For a test. Hisoka is sick and we think it has something to do with you and your curse," Tsuzuki piped in.

Hisoka visibly relaxed and sent a small smile of thanks to his quick thinking partner.

"Sorry boys, I'm not handing over anything to you two," Muraki said getting up.

"But Hisoka could die again!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Perhaps, a trade would be nice. One night with you Tsuzuki for one vial of my blood. How about it?" Muraki said, suggestively. "No? How about you then bouya? We could continue where we left off that wonderful night under that cherry tree."

"No way!" Tsuzuki whined as Hisoka slapped Muraki, digging his nails into the man's cheek.

"You will regret that behavior bouya, I promise you that," Muraki said, taking his handkerchief out and wiping at his cheek. "I don't think there is anything wrong with you, but I will find out what you wanted my blood for, count on that." With that said, the doctor strode out of the restaurant.

"I think I got enough for a dna test Tsu," Hisoka whispered, tugging at Tsuzuki to get him out of the booth.

"You shouldn't have provoked him Soka, now he is going to be watching us. I don't want him trying anything with you. And I hope he doesn't find out about Rei," Tsuzuki said.

"I know but he wouldn't hand over the sample so I did what I thought was best. If he comes back, we'll deal with it. But I'm not handing that baby over to him," Hisoka said, glaring at the door Muraki had just exited.


	5. Paternity

While Watari ran the tests on the sample from underneath Hisoka's fingernails, Hisoka decided to play with Rei, since he hadn't spent any time with the baby thus far.

"Momma! Momma!" Rei squealed when he saw Hisoka, holding out his arms.

"Yeah yeah momma's here," Hisoka said picking up the little boy and surrending his cheek to be kissed sloppily by the baby.

"Teddy bear. Rei saw teddy bear!" Rei screamed.

"Shush, you're going to blow out my eardrums. What teddy bear?" Hisoka asked.

"He saw Terazuma transform. Baka almost dropped Rei-chan," Watari said walking into the office.

"He can make Terazuma tranform?" Tsuzuki asked, laughing as he held out a cookie to the baby, "I knew I loved this kid."

"Got the results by the way you two. The father is Muraki. It's a perfect match. I know you two wanted it not to be his, so I'm sorry," Watari said.

Hisoka hissed, which caused Rei to try to imitate him but ended up with the baby spitting all over him instead, making Hisoka laugh.

"Enma said if we found his father we had to give Rei to him. I don't want to give him to Muraki," Hisoka said, sobering up.

"I'm not handing him over to Muraki. I don't care what Enma says," Tsuzuki said vehemently.

"Neither am I. We'll figure something out," Hisoka said, tickling the little boy and making him squeal in delight.

--

Later that night in bed, after Rei had been put to bed, Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki.

"What are we going to do Tsu?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Soka. But I'm not giving Rei to Muraki," Tsuzuki replied, turning around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

Hisoka leaned up and kissed his partner. "I love you, but I'm not sure we can go against Enma."

"Well, maybe not, but I'll take Rei out of Meifu before giving him up," Tsuzuki told him, kissing him back.

Soon, their kissing turned heated and Tsuzuki went to pull away before scaring the younger male, but Hisoka pressed up against him, whispering,

"Don't stop. I'm ready and I want you."

"You're sure about this? I don't want to push you," Tsuzuki asked.

"You have never pushed me. You've been so patient with me and I appreciate it, but I'm ready for you now. I want to do this with you," Hisoka told him, pushing up his t-shirt and flinging it over the side of the bed.

--

Later, Hisoka snuggled up close to his lover, feeling satisfied and happy. He had been so afraid making love would be like it had been with Muraki, he had dismissed anything he'd been told about it being different when you're in love with the person. When you willingly give yourself to the one you want to be with.

It had hurt, but not for long. Tsuzuki had made sure to prepare him slowly and properly before taking him and Hisoka was now so limp he couldn't move. And that's when Rei decided to start crying for him.

"Momma! Momma!" the little boy yelled from his room.

Hisoka struggled to pull himself upwards to get dressed but Tsuzuki was already out of bed, dressed and rushing to the little boy. Hisoka held out his arms to Tsuzuki, who gave Rei to him.

"Momma!" Rei cried, sniffling, his gray eyes darkened by his tears.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki went off to get the baby a bottle while Hisoka comforted him.

"What's this? Does momma have your nose?" Hisoka asked, making his thumb look like he'd pulled the boy's nose off.

Rei stopped crying to inspect Hisoka's thumb then laughed clutching at Hisoka's hand.

"Momma! Nose!" Rei shouted.

One thing about this baby was he never talked, he shouted, squealed, yelled, but never calmly talked, but they didn't mind. He was too cute to care how he spoke, just as long as he did. Tsuzuki walked back into the bedroom carrying a bottle of milk for the baby and laughed when he saw the game they were playing.

"We can't give him up Tsu, we just can't," Hisoka said.

"We won't baby, don't worry," Tsuzuki said, patting Rei on the head as he suckled on the bottle, trying not to fall asleep.


	6. Confrontation

A month later, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were in the park with Rei on Chijou. Tsuzuki had gone off to get ice cream for the three of them while Hisoka rolled around in the grass with the little boy. Hisoka couldn't believe how much a baby had changed their lives. They had become a family, something he had never really had. But something he found he couldn't live without.

"Higher! Higher momma!" Rei shouted as Hisoka held him up in the air.

Hisoka was laying on the grass with the baby in his arms above him. The little boy squealing with delight at being held up high. A shadow found it's way over them and Hisoka looked past Rei to see Muraki.

"Interesting bouya. I heard the kid yelling but didn't realize it was at you until I saw your face," Muraki said casually.

Hisoka lowered Rei so he could hold the boy closer to him. Rei looked up at the stranger and pouted.

"What are you doing here? Why are you always around us?" Hisoka hissed, making Rei squirm on his lap.

Tsuzuki returned with the ice cream, carefully, he took Rei from Hisoka's arms and held the ice cream cone for the little boy to eat while Hisoka had it out with Muraki.

"I see you're well bouya. What happened to your 'illness'?" Muraki asked.

"I already died from it you freak," Hisoka snapped, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I don't forget anything bouya. Like the fact you tried to get blood from me. I'm wondering if it has something to do with this kid," Muraki said.

From the look on Hisoka's face and the fact that Rei looked exactly as Muraki had as a baby, Muraki deducted that he had guessed right.

"He's that woman's son is he not?" Muraki asked.

"And if he is?" Hisoka asked, a nasty tone to his voice.

"Then that makes him mine doesn't it?" Muraki inquired.

"Not necessarily Muraki. He's ours. Not yours," Tsuzuki said. "Despite his paternity, he belongs with us."

"He's my son. Do you think I won't fight you two for him? And besides, two shinigami raising a mortal child? How do you think that'll work out?" Muraki asked.

"It's working out just fine. You can't have him!" Hisoka hissed and Rei began crying.

Trees splintered and the ice cone broke sending ice cream all over the baby and Tsuzuki. Muraki narrowed his one visible eye at the chaos caused by the baby's outburst.

"He has powers. Give him to me," he said, holding out his arms.

"No. Never will we let you have him," Hisoka said.

"Not happening. We're leaving. Powers or not, he's not yours," Tsuzuki said.

"I'll have to make sure you give him to me. He's my son and I want him. He could become very useful," Muraki sneered.

"You only see him as a thing to use, not to love. I won't let you have him!" Hisoka shouted.

Rei continued to cry and Muraki's glasses shattered, while birds flew away in packs high up in the sky. Clouds burst apart and changed to dark gray as it began to rain.

"Momma! Dada!" Rei screamed, struggling in Tsuzuki's grasp.

Murak leaned over, whispering something in the baby's ear, and suddenly, everything stopped. The screams, the clouds, the rain. It just all stopped with whatever Muraki said.

"What did you do to him?" Hisoka asked.

"I told him I would hurt his momma if he didn't shut up. Worked like a charm," Muraki smiled. An poisonous smile.

"You bastard. How dare you do that to him," Tsuzuki said angrily.

He was still holding Rei, who was somehow managing to slide out of his arms. Hisoka reached over and took the little boy into his own arms before Muraki could grab him. The man had already begun to move forward when he'd noticed the baby sliding from Tsuzuki's grasp.

"I don't give a shit what you said to him, but if you come near us, I will kill you," Hisoka sneered.

"Bouya, you are so cute when you're angry. I'll take my leave now. But make sure to have my son ready for me within the next week," Muraki stated as he walked away.

"Meifu now Soka," Tsuzuki whispered as they walked behind a tree and teleported.


	7. Power Play

Hisoka couldn't sleep. He kept pacing back and forth. Tsuzuki had long ago fallen asleep with Rei held in his arms. Hisoka couldn't decide what to do. Leave with Rei or wake Tsuzuki up and leave together, the three of them. He was so sure Enma would make them hand the baby over to Muraki he was almost in a panic.

Packing a few things for himself and Tsuzuki, he began packing things for the baby, when Tsuzuki woke up.

"Soka, what are you doing?" the older shinigami asked. Gently disentangling Rei from his arms, he rolled over and got out of the bed.

"Packing. We're taking Rei away from here," Hisoka told him, throwing bottles and diapers into a knapsack.

"Hisoka, we can't just up and leave. We're shinigami. If we leave and stop working for Enma, he'll make us move on," Tsuzuki told him, trying to reason him out of just blindly running away with a three year old.

"I know that. Don't you think I haven't thought of that? But I will do anything so we don't have to turn Rei over to Muraki," Hisoka said, buttoning up the baby's bag.

"We might not have to. If we talk calmly to Enma and explain who and what Muraki has done, to others, to us, especially to you, maybe..." Tsuzuki was quickly cut off.

"No! I'm not taking any chances. Maybe he'll let us keep him? Maybe he won't have us give the sweetest little boy over to a madman? Maybe isn't a guarantee that we can keep him. So I'm leaving. Are you coming with me?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, I'm coming with you, but we are going to need to think more about this alright? We'll leave in the morning," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka nodded as he threw his arms around the older male's neck and kissed him.

--

Tsuzuki carefully picked Rei up, who murmured 'momma' in his sleep and carried him into his room, gently laying him down in his crib. Walking back into his and Hisoka's room, he said,

"He's really attached to you isn't he?"

Hisoka, who was busy pushing Tsuzuki's t-shirt up and kissing his lover's chest, replied with "yeah he is."

"He thinks you're his mother Soka. It's really cute," Tsuzuki said, hissing in a breath as the teen's teeth scraped lightly over his nipples.

"Uh-huh, it is. Enough about the baby, I need some attention too you know," Hisoka pouted.

"Oh but you're my baby too you know? You look so cute pouting," Tsuzuki teased.

"Hisoka tugged on the man's boxers to show his desire for attention from his lover. Tsuzuki picked him up and placed him on the bed, quickly undressing the eternal teenager. Kissing him on the lips, he allowed the youth to push his own boxer's down then toss them onto the floor.

"Should we be quick incase he wakes up?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Just take me now. No foreplay, nothing, I want you so badly. And with everything lately, I need to be close to you," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki looked into his lover's eyes as he rolled them over to have Hisoka on top.

"Show me how much you want me baby," Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka lifted himself up, and then slowly slid himself over his lover's erection. It burned without lubrication, but it made Hisoka feel alive and vibrant. And close to Tsuzuki. He could feel every inch of the man as he slid himself downwards until Tsuzuki was fully embedded inside him.

"Ah ah," Hisoka moaned as he moved his hips up and down, loving the way Tsuzuki arched his own hips to meet every movement the youth made.

"I love you so much," Tsuzuki whispered as Hisoka shuddered and climaxed just as a scream tore through the room.

Jumping up, both shinigami ran to Rei's bedroom to see it covered in feathers with a note in red ink, which wasn't ink, but blood. Hisoka's blood froze in his veins as he noticed the baby was gone and nothing was in the crib but a few drops of crimson and white feathers.

"No! No... Rei!" Hisoka screamed, pounding on the crib's railing.

"Hisoka, it's gotta be Muraki, we have to get him back! Come on," Tsuzuki said, looking at the note.

"_Dearest shinigami,_

_Thank Enma for allowing me to connect with my son long enough to confiscate him from you. Thank you both for taking such good care of him, but you're no longer needed. Your week is up. My son is now mine._

_Muraki"_


	8. Play Date

The next few days were a mess as Hisoka sunk into a deep depression. Blaming himself for Muraki having taken Rei. It didn't matter that it was Enma that gave the doctor leeway to connect to the baby to confiscate him, Hisoka thought since they'd taken a moment for themselves, it was all his fault.

He wouldn't leave the apartment. Everytime Tsuzuki asked him if he was ready to return to work, he would just stare at him, wanting to know where Rei was and when they were going to look for him. Enma forbade them from going after the baby, making Tsuzuki fight a depression all his own.

"I'm so angry you know Watari? I can't believe Enma interfered this way," Tsuzuki told Watari one day in the scientist's lab.

"I can't believe it either. How is bon doing by the way?" Watari asked.

"He's getting worse. He keeps asking where his baby is. At first, he didn't want us taking care of a mortal child, now it's like he's lost his own son," Tsuzuki replied.

"But you feel that way as well don't you?" Watari asked.

"Yes. Rei was like our son. I need to keep my promise and get him back for us. Especially for Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

Watari nodded. He hoped that they could get the baby back. Muraki was a hard man to fight with.

--

Hisoka walked down the hallway to Rei's room. They had cleaned up the feathers and changed the crib's bedding, hoping to have the baby returned soon, but that hadn't happened. Enma had told them that he would send them both on if they went after Rei.

Sitting in the rocking chair they had bought so Hisoka could rock Rei to sleep, the empath couldn't control his tears any longer. He didn't care what Enma said, he was going after Rei, the mortal child he considered his and Tsuzuki's son. Waiting for Tsuzuki to return home, he soon fell asleep.

--

"Soka, wake up honey," Tsuzuki said gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to nudge him awake.

"Tsu. I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep," Hisoka told him.

"It's ok baby. I was talking to Watari. We are going after Rei. I don't care what Enma says. I won't let Muraki keep our son," Tsuzuki said.

"Really? I was going to tell you that same thing when you got home today," Hisoka said, jumping out of the chair and hugging his lover.

"Let's go get our son back," Tsuzuki told the younger shinigami.

"Not so fast you two. You're going to need help," Tatsumi said from the doorway. Watari standing behind him with 003 perched on his shoulder.

"Enma will punish the both of you. Are you sure you want to help?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. We have seen how much that baby means to the two of you. And frankly, how much he means to us as well. We'll risk Enma's wrath to help our friends," Watari said.

"The four of you would pass on to defy an order I gave?" a smooth voice said suddenly from a cloud of fog. When the fog disappeared, there was a man standing there with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and ebony colored eyes.

"Enma Sir, you need to understand what this child means to us," Tsuzuki said.

"I do understand. But his father is alive and well and he wanted his son. You may think the child is yours but he is not. We cannot have mortals living up here when there is a perfectly good parent to take care of them," Enma said.

"Good? Muraki has killed countless people. Raped me, almost had Tsuzuki kill himself, and you have the nerve to call him good?" Hisoka sneered.

"I was not aware of the paternal father's habits. Why was this mortal not reported to me?" Enma asked.

"We were handling it. Plus, he disappeared after our last encounter with him," Tatsumi replied.

"Is everything that Kurosaki kun has said about this man true?" Enma questioned.

"Are you implying I'm lying?" Hisoka snapped.

"Soka, shush. Yes Enma Sir, Muraki Kuzataka is a murder, rapist, and pretty much a psychopath. He gets off on killing people and bending them to his will," Tsuzuki interjected.

"I see. If you can find the child, and persuade the father without harming him, you may keep the child as your own. I will deal with the father," Enma told them.

Hisoka went to say something, but Watari shook his head. They were being given something Enma never allowed. The chance to bring a mortal to Meifu, raise that mortal and be a family. Despite the man's rules, he was going to give Tsuzuki and Hisoka a chance without reprimand.

"Thank you Sir," Hisoka said, as the four of them teleported.

--

Arriving at Muraki's house was a sight to see. There were broken windows, torn curtains from what they could see from the porch. Tsuzuki peeked in through a window and saw a mess inside the house as well. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

There was loud crying and yelling coming from inside. A baby crying and a man yelling. No doubt who those two were. When they heard the man yell he would hurt the baby, Hisoka rushed into the house.

"What are you doing here bouya?" Muraki asked seeing Hisoka. Rei was sitting on the floor screaming. He had little cuts on his arms and legs and he was a mess. He looked like he hadn't been fed in days or had a bath in a week. There were things flying around the room they were in.

"I'm here to get my baby," Hisoka said, walking over to the little boy.

When Rei saw Hisoka, he stopped crying and yelled, "Momma! Momma!" holding up his little arms to be picked up. Hisoka leaned down and picked up the baby.

"Momma's here. Can you stop everything from flying around?" he asked.

"Didn't you get my note? Enma said I could have my son. He is not yours bouya. So please leave," Muraki said.

"Not so fast Muraki. What happened here?" Tsuzuki asked, Tatsumi and Watari standing behind him.

"The kid won't stop screaming. He is using his powers to keep me away from him thus causing everything else in the house to become a projectile with his temper. He keeps yelling for his mother which I guess is the bouya there," Muraki explained. He too was a mess.

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari tried to keep from laughing at Muraki being outsmarted by a three year old but they couldn't. Laughing, Tsuzuki told Muraki what Enma had said. Muraki was furious. He reached over and tried grab Rei from Hisoka's arms but Enma appeared and grabbed the baby instead.

"He's not going anywhere. I may not be able to handle him now, but I will soon have his powers bound so he can't use them unless I want him to," Muraki told them.

"What? Bound? How can you do that to him? Why not teach him how to use them right?" Watari asked.

"Because he doesn't know how to do anything right. He can only do things cruelly and evilly," Hisoka said, reaching over to get the baby.

Muraki raised a hand and grabbed Hisoka by the hair and kicked his legs out from under him. Rei screamed along with Hisoka who gasped but found himself on his knees in front of Muraki, who held him by the hair.

"You're not taking my son. I will do whatever I want to with him. Do you understand me? I am going to make sure you can't interfere with my plans ever again bouya," Muraki hissed.

But when Rei saw Muraki trying to hurt Hisoka, he screamed "Momma!" and Muraki flew backwards, hitting the wall so hard, it cracked, there was the sound of a snap. He stopped moving.

"Momma! Momma!" Rei yelled, Hisoka stood up on wobbly legs, his eyes wide at the sight of an unmoving Muraki. Enma handed the baby to him and walked over to check on Muraki.

"He's dead. I guess I won't have to take care of him myself since his son did it for us," Enma said. He looked at the four of them and the baby.

"I sincerely apologize for not knowing the entire situation and for causing you both pain in allowing that man to take the baby from you both. Enjoy your son. As no one can take him away from you again," he said, as he made to teleport.

"Enma Sir, thank you," Tsuzuki said, Hisoka nodded as Rei placed sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Let's go home," Hisoka said, laughing at the baby, which caused Rei to laugh as well.

--

**One year later**

Four year old Rei screamed in happiness as they told him to blow out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Cake! Daddy! Cake!!" Rei screamed blowing at the candles but they wouldn't go all out, so Tsuzuki, hungry for cake too, blew the rest out.

"Good thing he didn't use his powers to blow them out. We'd have a mess," Hisoka said, laughing at the little boy.

The other shinigami were there, including Enma who somehow ended up becoming Rei's godfather, much to his secret delight. He did love the little boy.

Terazuma bought the boy a teddy bear, but Rei managed to touch him and get him to transform, yelling "Teddy Bear!" and then the cake somehow ended up on the floor, which Hisoka found funny for some reason and started laughing. Rei ran over to him and climbed on him laughing and screaming in delight at his "momma" laughing. Tsuzuki picked both up in one sweep and laughed with them, then stopped to smile at his family.

Yes, his family. He was happy.


End file.
